The Unknown Connection
by pottergal23
Summary: When Severus starts feeling emotionally unstable. He is to determined to figure out what is causing it. What he doesn't know is that his "what" might be a "who". This is my first Fanfic. If you are interested in the story line and review I'll keep writing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, only the ideas and words.

Warnings: Abuse, violence, and rape. Smut and Mpreg will be in later chapters.

Description: Severus doesn't know why he feels off all the time, but he is eager to figure it out. The answer ends up not being a what, but a who. Starts the summer after Sirius is killed at the ministry, the dementor attack does not happen. POV 3rd person.

Harry was curled up in a ball in the corner of his bedroom, sobbing with hurt and rage. How could his uncle be doing this to him? Family, as he had always been told as a child, is sacred. Nothing is stronger than the bond of a family. Ron's family was just that. Sacred, not flawless but perfect. All he wanted was that. His family was not a family in anything but blood. He was enslaved by the only people whom he was related to, and felt no love from them. His uncle repeatedly used and beat him. Until this summer Harry could handle it. He was tough and nothing had defeated him yet, not even Voldemort.

But this, this took it too far. The thought of what his uncle had been doing this summer, was unbearable. He couldn't even bring himself to say the word. It was awful, terrifying, the worst feeling of betrayal he had ever felt. He didn't know why it was happening. This was…no, he didn't want to say it. Coming to terms with it would be giving in to what his uncle wanted him to feel like. A toy, who can be used at his disposal. He considered, for a minute, just killing his uncle, he knew the spell, but, then he would be kicked out of Hogwarts which was where his real family was and he couldn't bear to do that.

So here he was, stuck at Number 4 Privet Drive for the rest of the summer. He had not heard from anyone, but this was not surprising. He had only been away from Hogwarts for three days and that is how many times he had been abused since he had gotten back.

Nothing was worse than this feeling, the feeling that you can't escape, if you run it will get worse, if you tough it out it will get worse, if you seek help it will get worse. Nothing would help the situation, he considered writing Dumbledore but he wasn't sure that he would be all that open to harry since he had destroyed his office the last time he had seen him.

The worst part about the situation was that he was already having flashbacks to the recent days.

_Uncle Vernon coming home from work and yelling up to Harry. "Boy get down here!" _

_When harry didn't respond Uncle Vernon got enraged more than he already was. He marched up the stairs to Harry's room and opened the door. "What have I told you about not listening to me boy? You're going to regret not coming when I called you!"_

_Harry sat on his bed rolling his eyes wondering when his Uncle was going to figure out that beating him wasn't doing any good at all. Uncle Vernon suddenly charged towards Harry and grabbed his neck and pushed him to the bed. The hand that was not on his neck went to Harry's crotch and Uncle Vernon quickly rubbed and squeezed Harry into an erection. _

Harry punched himself to stop the memory. They were getting more vivid and harder to push away. The more he tried, the harder it got. The thought that his uncle…raped him, there he said it, was too much for him to handle. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to him, which for someone like Harry, was saying something.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape was baffled, 100% baffled. Recently, the past 3 or so days that he had been at Prince Manor he had been feeling off. No, that was an understatement. He had been feeling depressed. Something was up in his life and he had absolutely no idea what it was. Normally when he felt bad he made himself some tea and sat down to read or brew potions. This was not his usual moodiness. He was outright depressed and nothing he was doing was working to cheer him up. Not that he was a particularly cheery person in general. On the contrary, he seldom smiled and his laugh was so rare that he doubted anyone knew what it sounded like. He had a miserable life. Between attending death eater meetings, which had become more frequent this past year, and reporting all of Lord Voldemort's actions and intentions to Albus, he was not happy. But he was most certainly not depressed. He was in a state of self-preserving misery, which was probably the reason he was still alive.

Usual tendencies aside, this was more hurt than he'd ever felt before. He felt as if everyone in the world was against him. He felt that what he desired, whatever it was, was too far out of reach for him to ever obtain. That was where his curiosity kicked in. Despite his boring personality, Severus was a very curious person and this matter interested him deeply. There was something he desired. Something that he needed to have. He had a feeling that whatever this something was that he suddenly needed was going to end this feeling. The tricky part… What was it?

What Severus didn't understand was very little. He knew the name of every student in the school. He understood why each and every student was placed in the house where they were placed. He even understood the properties of every known potion ingredient. So the fact that he didn't understand this was very troubling to him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the hurt magnified. It grew more intense than ever before. He felt as if the person he trusted most in the world had just betrayed him and he was the one being punished for it. He fell out of the ugly peach armchair he was sitting in and hit the floor hard. He felt all the muscles in his body tense up for no apparent reason. He felt himself get hard. This was the most confusing part for him. He was hurting and feeling horrible but, he was hard. The confliction in his brain was hurting and it felt as if he was having an aneurism.

He fought these feelings coming through him. He feared he was going insane. He had so much to lose; he couldn't let his mind get taken over by some unknown force. The emotions began to overcome the pain, which was subsiding. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"No Severus" he said to himself. "Stay in control, you are fine, nothing is happening!"

He was trying to convince himself that nothing was happening, and he was failing miserably. The pain was almost gone now, but the emotions, the emotions kept coming and coming and coming.

_Tobius Snape came into Severus' room without knocking. Severus was already getting started on his summer homework even though he just got home hours before. _

"_You didn't come see me when you came in." Tobias said. "I haven't seen you since the first of September last year and you didn't even say 'hello'" _

"_If you wanted to see me so much why didn't you just come to the station with mom to pick me up?" Severus Sneered. "We could have talked in the car so you wouldn't have to interrupt my studying."_

"_That is no way to talk to me boy! You will treat me with respect. Do you understand me?" Tobias yelled. Suddenly he charged towards Severus and before Severus could react Tobias had flipped him over on the bed and pulled up his school robes and pulled down his boxers revealing his slender pale bottom. "This will teach you to respect me!" he said while bringing his hand down hard flat against Severus' bare skin. _

_Severus winced in pain and before he knew what was happening his father had flipped him over and was stroking his young, half erect cock with one hand and un-doing his muggle jeans with his other. _

"_You will never disrespect me again, do you hear me!?" Tobias screamed._

_Severus looked at his father with wide terrified ash-grey eyes. "Dad! What are you doing to me? Stop!"_

_His father grabbed him by the hips and without preparing him at all plunged into his tight virgin ass. _

_Severus screamed in pain and tears flowed freely from his eyes. His father was ripping him apart and enjoying it. Severus closed his eyes and prayed for it all to be over. He just wanted his father to go. He wanted him to go and never come back. This was an unforgivable offence and he would never want to see his father again after. _

_He felt a warm liquid fill him, and then it was over. He opened his eyes and Tobias was gone. He curled up into a ball and cried coming to terms with what his own father had just done to him._

Severus now remembered the feelings he was feeling. He had no idea why or how he was feeling them again, but he was. This was the most terrifying un-graspable thing that he had ever experienced, and it seemed all he could do was wait for it to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, I would like to inquire about something rather odd that has been happening to me since the term ended."

Severus Snape was standing in Albus Dumbledore's office at a silly muggle store where he held up his life during the vacation months. He was surrounded by some sort of card game on all the walls. There were variations in the pictures on the front of the cards, but the backs were all the same with the same red/white ball with a black circular shape on it, all framed on a blue background. The pure muggle-ness of the situation was enough to throw Severus off edge.

Albus looked up at Severus and motioned to a chair across the desk from him and Severus sat in the uncomfortable strait back chair and waited for Albus to say something.

"Continue please, Severus, I cannot be expected to help you unless I know what the problem is." Albus stated simply

"Well it seems as if I have been…" He trailed off for lack of a word to justify the situation, not wanting to use depressed in fear of over exaggerating the situation.

"Yes? What have you been, Severus."

"I have been… an emotional wreck" he said thinking it was the best way to explain the situation. "Something has been causing me to get emotional at the most random times and it is honestly starting to piss me off!"

Albus stared at him and nodded knowingly. "I'm failing to see why you are telling me this Severus, surely you can make yourself a calming draught."

"You honestly think I haven't tried that?" Severus said feeling his anger with the old man rising, "I am a very sensible, reasonable person Sir. Yesterday, I had a flash back of when my father… well you know… anyway what could have sparked that? I was feeling all the emotions and the pain all over again! That isn't bloody normal!"

All of the sudden Albus stopped moving. He sat stock still and his mouth slowly creped open. "I think," He said. "I know exactly what is wrong with you."

He got up and left. Severus went to follow and was greeted by the sound of Albus disapparating.

"Great," he thought. "I don't even know why I go to him anymore."

Severus was angry… no not angry, he was fucking pissed! He could not go and just get answers he had to be left alone, unknowing whether or not he was going to hit an emotional wall again. He decided to wait in Albus' office until he got back.

Sorry for the shortness but I don't have extended periods of time to write I should be able to do one on most days so you won't need to wait too long. I might recommend waiting for multiple updates before reading because I enjoy cliffhangers (evil grin) Please Review and tell me how I'm doing. If you have any suggestions for my story that you want to see in it review and I'll consider incorporating them into it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry felt unreasonably angry all of the sudden. He had no idea what was causing this strange sudden change in his emotions. He didn't want to think too much of it because, after all, his uncle was raping him and there was nothing he could do about it. But he expected to feel terrible, upset, and distraught; the level of anger he was experiencing was curious to him because he just didn't understand. He was sleeping when he felt it coming on. He had a dream about the anger he felt at Dumbledore when he wreaked havoc on his office. It came out of nowhere, not that he didn't mind having something take his mind of the happenings in his, "home", but he had no idea why this was coming up in the midst of everything that was going on.

Everything aside he was glad for a temporary distraction from his current troubles.

Harry was sitting next to his bedroom window waiting for his uncle to come and have his way with him, when all of the sudden he heard a loud _'crack'_ outside. He knew that sound. He knew exactly what it meant and he got excited for a minute someone was coming to save him. Then he realized how unlikely that was. No one knew of his situation. He hadn't wished anyone to know. The only person whom he had wished to confide in was Sirius and that was no longer an option. He tried to pretend that he hadn't heard the _'crack'_ but it was eating him up that there was another wizard in Little Whinging.

Just as he was starting to space out and forget about it there was a knock at the door. Harry started. Could it be? Could he possibly become free from his Uncle's clutches after a mere 3 days, mind you the worst 3 days of his entire life. The phenomenon was still there though he was going to be free. Nothing could bring harry down from this high he was on now. He began to scramble around his room gathering his things in his trunk and all of the sudden they were packing themselves. He didn't do that. They were doing it on their own. Whoever it was must want him out now. He dodged a shoe flying across the room at his head and ducked outside the door.

He heard his Uncle having a heated argument with someone. No that was wrong, he could hear his Uncle yelling at someone who was responding calmly in the short gaps in lecture from Uncle Vernon's need for air.

When the voice finally registered Harry started to cower. Why was Dumbledore here. He thought that he wouldn't want to see harry for a long time after what he did, but here he was all the same.

"Sir," harry said cautiously making his presence known, "why are you here?"

"Harry it appears there is an emergency that requires me to remove you from privet drive for the rest of the summer, but your uncle seems to be reluctant to let you go."

Harry was elated; he was really leaving Privet Drive. He was going to escape his uncle 2 ½ months earlier than he would normally.

"I told you a thousand times already," Vernon raged, "He's not going with you. I want him here. He is my family and I never see him. When he comes home for the summer I am supposed to have him for almost 3 months. You are not permitted to take him away from me!"

"I am far more than permitted and plan on leaving with Harry immediately." Dumbledore said just as calmly as ever. "Harry your trunk should be ready by now, bring it down and prepare yourself for the worst feeling you've ever had."

With that, Dumbledore walked out the door and Harry rushed to grab his trunk and followed suit.

Just as Harry reached the foot of the steps Vernon attacked him. "Did you tell that crack-pot old fool boy?!" he inquired, "you'll regret the day that owl first delivered your letter to the freak school." His hands tightened around Harry's neck with every word and Harry felt himself turning blue when Vernon was thrown often and Harry was escorted out of the house by Dumbledore.

"He really is a charming man isn't he Harry?" Dumbledore chuckled once harry started breathing evenly again.

"You have no idea Sir." Harry responded lightly but with no heart behind the comment.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Harry?"

"No, Sir, thanks, but I'm fine."

"Take my arm then."

Harry closed his eyes and felt his insides turn and become still in a matter of seconds. When he opened his eyes he was standing in front of a store that brought back memories of grade school. A store for trading cards which his bullies used to play with a shudder went down his back. He looked at the door and the last person in the world he expected to see walked out the door…

A/N

Review Review Review!

Thanks! I love you all


	5. Chapter 5

When Severus walked out the door his lips went into a sneer. "Headmaster, surely bringing that incompetent prat here was not necessary. I doubt he will be of any assistance to the current situation," He snapped, loathingly glaring at Harry.

Albus ignored Severus and silently pushed past him into the store motioning for Harry to follow him. Once all three off them had safely arrived in Dumbledore's office he put up a silencing charm and closed all the shades so there was no possible way for them to be overheard.

"Harry, earlier this morning I want you to tell me anything out of the ordinary that happened." Dumbledore said.

"I'm not really sure what you mean Sir," Harry said. "There wasn't really anything out of the ordinary. I guess that isn't entirely true. I felt irrational surges of anger flood through me about 10 minutes before you came and took me, but I didn't really think anything of it."

"Severus, what were you feeling with me this morning?"

"Anger, but it was by no means irrational, what is your point Dumbledore?"

"Of course to you it would have seemed perfectly rational, you had a reason to be feeling it. Think about it from a third party perspective. If you were just carrying on your usual life and all of the sudden you were angry for no apparent reason"

"Well I guess it may seem irrational but I am failing to see your point Headmaster."

For once Harry seemed to be one step ahead of Severus for once.

"Tell me what I'm thinking right now isn't true, Sir." Harry moaned.

"If you are thinking what I think you are thinking it is very true, Harry." Albus responded calmly.

"But how is that possible," Harry inquired. "I haven't been in direct contact with him since our occ… Oh my Godric! It… the… but… why… did you know… How can we fix this?"

"Okay I'm officially lost," Severus stated plainly. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Severus," Albus started to explain, "It seems that during your occlumency lessons with Harry this past school year you shared enough intimacies that you have formed a bond. You have seen the best and the worst of each other and henceforth have an emotion bond. This bond can never be broken and can be very dangerous. The extent of it are as follows: You will only notice it if the other part of the bond experiences strong emotion or pain. It should not affect your daily life unless the other is in severe emotional weakness. You may get unnamable moods but you should be fine. It will only cripple you in the worst situations,"

At this Severus wondered what had happened to harry that had caused him to be crippled by the bond, but he had a feeling he already knew given the flashbacks he received on that night.

"Further more while one of you lives, both of you live. Harry don't worry, if Severus dies a natural death you will not be affected at all and the bond will disappear. However, if either one of you is killed you will both die and nothing can save you. For this reason many people who discover that they are connected in a similar bond as this one choose to take up residence together, because they feel safer around each other. Another reason is because the bond is formed by knowing intimate details about each other so you are more likely to understand each other than anyone else is which will make you great living partners. I see a potential issue with the two of you and sense that you do not wish to move in together."

During this speech that Dumbledore was giving several menacing glances were shared between Harry and Severus. It was clear that they would be reluctant to move in together.

"As it is," Dumbledore continued ignoring the obviously displeased faces of the two men in front of him, "I am requiring you two to move in together. It is the safest option seeing as Severus' house is well protected and we can't risk losing both of you. You will protect each other until death. I don' care about any grudges you have at Hogwarts, those can be kept up in public but Harry will be moving in to your quarters Severus, don't try to change my mind it won't work. You both will be safer and happier if you are together all the time. Trust me, do as I say and this experience may be a small factor in your lives. Should you try to ignore my instructions I will invoke a stronger bond that makes it impossible for you two to be apart from each other. Do not make things come to that. I believe that is all, Harry your stuff has been moved to Severus' house already. I'll see you two at Hogwarts. And to answer the question that is burning on your tongue Mr. Potter," as Harry had opened his mouth to speak, "No, there is no way to break the bond. I'm sorry."

With that Dumbledore disapparated leaving the two men to discuss what had just happened. They looked at each other in mutual distaste and Severus stood up, grabbed Harry's arm and with a loud _'crack'_ they were gone from the office with the strange cards in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry felt his insides lurch for the second time in 10 minutes. When he opened his eyes this time, he was standing outside of a grand manor. His mouth was slightly ajar as he gazed at the magnificent building. It was mostly black granite but there were silver stripes around all of the windows and around the great double doors that lead into the manor.

The look on Severus' face was hard to read. One emotion was obvious, irritation. The rest of what he was feeling was well hidden under a vague mask of indifference.

"Follow, Potter," he sneered; "I'll show you your living quarters," they were walking down a dark narrow hallway on the 5th floor. Severus stopped in front of a large door. "This is the only room in the house where you may not enter, Potter. This is my room."

Harry nodded and continued down the hall another hundred feet and went into the room, which Severus gestured him. It was a huge room compared to the one he was subjected to at the Dursleys' house. He had a grand four-poster bed and a dresser made of black mahogany. This room alone was the size of the Dursleys' whole top floor. Harry had never made the connection that Snape was rich. He thought that he lived off of a teacher's salary and didn't have much. He could not have been more wrong. Snape's manor was huge. It was smaller than Hogwarts, but not much so.

Disgusted as he was at the idea of living with Snape, he had to admit that his live would have to be better here. Harry took his shirt and pants off and was rummaging through his suitcase looking for his pajamas when his door opened and Snape walked in. Harry, startled, turned around to find a very shocked Snape in a bathrobe. Harry could have sworn that Snape's eyes were focused on his toned, bruised abdomen. Harry turned away from Snape's glaring eyes and quickly found and donned his pajama pants, still shirtless.

"What is it that you came in here for Snape?" Harry asked cooly.

"I must show you around the manor so you don't wander off and get lost, we both know how likely that is to happen," He said with a sneer. "follow me!"

Harry silently followed him out of the room. Snape went back down the hallway towards where they came in as Harry's room was in the corner so there was no way to go further down that hallway. He stopped about halfway between Harry's room and his own and showed him the bathroom. He then proceeded to take a five minute walk across the manor to a room which Harry knew Hermione would be envious of. He was standing in the biggest library he had ever seen. He was on the 7th floor and he could see for miles around him and there was much natural light from which to read by. Yes, Hermione would be incredibly jealous if she knew about this room.

Snape then took harry to the 4th floor where he showed him the kitchen and where he could get food. He told him that he had already told his house elves to obey Harry and that he could get food through them in his room. The last room he showed Harry before going back upstairs to their rooms was a sitting room, a very large sitting room. There was an enormous chandelier hanging from the ceiling and splendid couches and lots of alcohol, which he was told sternly to stay away from. They went back upstairs and said a silent goodnight. Harry returned to his room for the night and Snape to his.

Severus closed his door and let out an exasperated breath. This was so unfair. Why did he have to get stuck with the boy? He took his robe off and his frustration sprang to attention. Why did Potter have to have such a wonderful body? Did he really have to take that tour of the house shirtless? He lay down on his back and started, relieving the built up pressure in his groin. With every stroke an image of shirtless Potter comes into his head. It only takes him about 5 strokes to be done with it and after, he is disgusted with himself for wanking off to images of Harry fucking Potter. He performed a cleaning spell and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up with the events of the previous day all in a blur. The memories came back when he opened his eyes and he was in a huge four-poster bed in the biggest room he'd ever seen. He grimaced at the fact that he was in a house with Snape, stuck there for the rest of his life. The thought was almost forced though. He was so grateful for a way to escape the raging temper and new hobby of his insane uncle, even if that escape was through his least favorite professor who hated him. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he got there the door was shut. He knocked on it and heard a mumbled "Just a second Potter" come through the door. A few seconds later, a messy haired Snape came out of the bathroom. He stared at Harry for a second and returned to his room. Harry went into the bathroom and started the shower. He undressed and stepped into the shower and felt a searing burning pain come through his body. He quickly adjusted the temperature on the shower until it was where he wanted it. He heard an urgent knock on the door.

"Potter! What happened?" Snape inquired. "Why did I just feel pain?"

"I accidentally made the water incredibly hot. It burned me when I got in. Sorry!" Harry apologized.

"Don't be so idiotic next time. I feel the pain you feel remember?"

"How could I forget," Harry snapped back. "it isn't like I was forced to move here because of it or anything!"

"Don't be so ungrateful either. You are here for your own protection and you know it."

"Just leave me alone." Harry had something he wanted to think about. Right before he went to bed he had felt irritated, which he had expected to be coming from Snape. He felt something else though. He felt a brief moment of pleasure sweep through his body, what was that about? He decided it was nothing and finished washing himself and turned off the water. He grabbed a fluffy towel off the rack that was just outside the curtain and held it against his face. He wrapped it around himself and headed back to his room.

He decided that he wasn't ready to eat yet, so he lays down on his bed completely naked except for the towel and falls back to sleep. He dreams about wandering through the manor without Snape and forgetting where he was and entering into Snape's room by accident but Snape is wanking off and then he woke up from the "nightmare".

He looks down at his towel and sees a tent forming there. He was disgusted with himself. For one, he was straight, for two even if he wasn't he would never go after Snape. So he decided to blame the issue on teenage hormones. Whatever the reason for it, he had to deal with it so Snape wouldn't see it. He pulled the towel off and started slowly stroking himself. His strokes gradually became faster and he began to lose control. He felt waves of pleasure come over him as he climaxed over his newly cleaned body. Just as he climaxed and image came into his head. As much as he tried to deny what he saw, there was no doubt that he had seen Snape. Just the thought of that made him want to hurl.

He got out of bed deciding to push it out of his head. He put on a pair of sweats that were three sizes too big for him, having belonged at one point to Dudley, and walked down to the kitchen. Snape was sitting there in red plaid pajama pants, which Harry had to admit, looked good on him. Harry took some yogurt out of the fridge and began looking for a bowl and spoon.

"Why don't you just summon it Potter? You are a wizard no?"

"I'm still underage, I'm barely 16, not old enough to do magic away from Hogwarts."

"Right forgot, keep looking then."

Harry opened cupboard after cupboard looking for the bowls. He found them on the top shelf of one and had to stand on his tiptoes to reach it. Being shirtless yet again all of his toned muscles were being stretched out provocatively in front of Snape. His sweats slid down his butt a little and revealed the Slytherin green boxers he was wearing. At this sight Snape abruptly stood up and left the room. Harry turned around and he was gone. He grinned slightly. He thought he knew what happened. He wasn't the only one affected by the other's presence. It didn't take him long to find a spoon and he was soon spooning a large portion of yogurt into his bowl.

Once he finished eating he went back upstairs to find Snape sitting on his bed.

"Why are you in here?" Harry asked.

"We need to have a conversation Potter!" Snape Sneered. "About the feeling that came through my body this morning."

Harry blushed at this statement and decided to take a stab at his suspicion of the night before. "It was probably no different than the feeling I got last night!" he said hoping that his suspicion was right.

At this Snape blushed.

"Maybe _that_ is what our conversation should be about. I'm a teenage boy; I have hormones and all that bullshit happening to me right now. What's your excuse?"

Snape blushed harder at this statement, stood up and walked out of the room without saying anything.

Harry was pleased with himself. He had made a situation that would have been quite awkward for him much less awkward. He had pushed some of the issue on to Snape instead of having it all be framed on himself. The knowledge of what had obviously happened the night before slightly concerned him. If Snape had really done that, why did he do it? Was Snape… no he couldn't be… but then again… no there is no way… but the evidence was all there… no freaking way… Severus Snape was not attracted to him. It simply couldn't be true.


End file.
